guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Bleed It Out
"Bleed It Out" is a song by Linkin Park of their third studio album Minutes to Midnight. It appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, in the 2nd tier which is the playlist of Echo Tesla. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 90,300 Platinum: 153,200 Diamond: 212,200 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 120 Platinum: 335 Diamond: 468 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 100 Platinum: 250 Diamond: 450 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 61,300 Platinum: 68,700 Diamond: 81,300 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high scoe while in Star Power. Gold: 17,300 Platinum: 25,700 Diamond: 36,600 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 57,800 Platinum: 73,600 Diamond: 85,000 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 150 Platinum: 250 Diamond: 350 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 47,900 Platinum: 66,300 Diamond: 83,200 *SPOKEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 185 Platinum: 209 Diamond: 234 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 170,000 Platinum: 360,000 Diamond: 580,000 *NON-STANTARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 205,000 Platinum: 386,000 Diamond: 615,000 *HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible as a band. Gold: 1,070 Platinum: 1,430 Diamond: 1,890 Sections Intro Verse 1 Pre-Chorus 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Pre-Chorus 2 Chorus 2 Bridge Break Chorus 3 Outro Lyrics Yeah here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line Throw 'em up and let somethin' shine Going out of my ******* mind Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won't get loose Truth is you can stop and stare Bled myself out and no one cares Dug a trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere Yeah someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, go, stop the show Choppy words in a slooply flow Shotgun opera, lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go Mama help me, I've been cursed Death is rollin' in every verse Candy paint on his brand new hearse Can't contain him he knows he works This hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied So why try ignorin' him? Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out I've opened up these skies I'll make you face this I pulled myself so far I'll make you face this now I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, diggin' deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out Songwriters *Chester Bennington *Robert Bourdon *Brad Delson *Joseph Hahn *Michael Shinoda *Dave Farrell External links *Bleed It Out on Wikipedia Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:2nd Tier